


Quit Burning Me

by Rawr_Its_Em



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Angst, Based off of the Origins Mod, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Main Character, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minecraft, Minecraft Origins Mod, Original Character(s), Thunder and Lightning, Why Did I Write This?, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr_Its_Em/pseuds/Rawr_Its_Em
Summary: The burning might never stop, even after the coat of darkness blesses him. Deep down he knew the sun would always be back.In which a young Phantom is swallowed by the light whole.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Quit Burning Me

It burned. 

A flurry of sobs sounded throughout the dimmed ravine as the stone cracked at the edges. The Phantom hissed between his teeth, trying to keep his sobs quiet as to not disturb his pets in the room next to him, if you could even call it that. He still felt the hiss of daylight against his skin and the dampness in the air from the night prior. The night was supposed to be his haven, a sanctuary. Every night, when he could become visible once again, but mother nature wasn’t on his side. After all, hybrids were known as a freak of nature. 

He still remembered it, memories of the night flooding his head. He didn’t need sleep, of course not he was a Phantom after all. Or, at least half of one. So when the patter from the clouds tears hit the birch that covered his head echoed throughout his ravine the night prior, the Phantom sighed with delight. The water was music to his ears, dancing around in the atmosphere like the mythical fae in the woodlands. It reminded him of the Piglin’s odd dances for gold or the Avain’s faithful glide. He didn’t go out much, for obvious reasons, but when he did the Phantom would hold the experience dear to him. 

Now though, the boy wished the outside world had never existed. Sure, he’d been hurt before. The time the pillagers sought him out after he had stolen their things, or the time he had accidentally attacked a golem, even the time he fell through the floor when trying to learn the ins and outs of life as a Phantom. None of it, however, hurt as much as the rays hitting his body now.

It wasn’t as if the boy was in any state to provide help for himself either. His cave system was out of the equation, the creepers had been running rampant there for a while now as he hadn’t been inside for a while. Walking through the walls and sinking into the floor was also out of the equation. Not only would the emptiness envelop him, but the aching feeling in his stomach, the starvation that had slowly been eating at his hearts would surely finish him off. Ironic really, the desire to gnaw at something was gnawing at his own life. If things got really bad, the Phantom always reminded himself to head to the Nether, but that seemed abysmal now. The Nether was abysmal, nothing more than a hostile void. That had been proven the hard way during his last journey. 

So he opted to sit there, his haven now broken into a hellish nightmare, stripped of all heaven that had ever blessed the planks that laid charred on the ground. The surface seemed so far away now, if he didn’t feel the need to tear his skin off then he’d surely be questioning how his bad luck had actually lead lightning to strike his ravine with such precision. Nothing was really expected nowadays though. After all, he’d never pictured himself living in this ravine with only a few chickens as pets to keep him company. But that memory, burnt into his head as if with a scolding iron was the only thing reminding him that this burning was reality.

He hated the sound of thunder. Most people picture phantoms (or at least the normal phantoms) as creatures of the night, flying among the lightning to punish anyone who had the foolishness to remain awake during their hour. Humans always believed he most stupid things, it was as if they thought the lightning was some fancy show to make the phantoms all the more terrifying. That was twisted. The lightning would never be an ally to him, it would be idiotic. And the thunder had never helped him anyways, it was the storm after the storm. A warning message that fired too late. The alarm bells in the titanic after the iceberg had already hit. Thunder was cruel in that sense. The way it’s sound tormented his fragile body now only proved that point further.

The Phantom’s body still racked with sobs as his translucent skin flickered into nothingness and then back again. It would happen in the sunlight, some sort of survival instinct. A simple way for his body to tell him to leave the sun. His body was stupid though. Didn’t it know there was no way to? Didn’t it know he wanted to as much as it did? It was fear driving him at that point, the fear of losing all sense of reality, or fear of being enveloped by the warmth. One or the other, maybe both, who knew? If only he could slam his fist into the ground, the boy cursed as he bit the inside of his cheek. His fist would only go through and get stuck when it became matter again, he knew that. Losing more hearts to anger and a hand in stone doesn’t sound too appealing, he didn’t have many to spare in this current moment anyway.

The anger would never have stopped that lightning from exposing him to the daylight either. It would never bring the wood of his roof back to protect him, and maybe it tore a bit of him away too. He was the only one protecting himself after all. Rubbing at his skin and wishing he was the one tearing it off instead, the Phantom only continued his cascade of tears.

The burning might never stop, even after the coat of darkness blesses him. Deep down he knew the sun would always be back. A firey chasm that's only purpose was to taunt him. A purpose much greater than he’d ever have. With a gentle squeeze of his own charred skin, the boy contemplated his options. Perhaps in a situation like this, it was better if he faded altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so this is my first fic on ao3. It's a bit shorter than my personal works cause I wanted to experiment with ao3 ^-^  
> This fic is based on my singleplayer adventures as a Phantom using Minecraft's Origins mod and its addons.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who proofread and are reading this now, I don't know how I would finish any pieces without you guys :D
> 
> If something looks wrong or the tags are off then feel free to leave a comment cause I'm not too sure how formatting or tagging on ao3 works ^-^


End file.
